Family Reunion
by Ember411
Summary: It's the Pickles family reunion again. This the gang meets Tommy and Dil's cousins... some romance happening in this story just a bit. Rated T for usual T related things.
1. Guess Who's Coming On Saturday?

**Watched _The Reunion _episode and had sort of an idea. Hope you like it.**

**First Rugrats fic, so be nice please?**

**Takes Place During The _All Grown Up_ series.**

* * *

Tommy, Chucki, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil lounged in the backyard of the Pickles backyard. School had just finished and the sophomore-going-to-juniors and freshmen-going-to-sophomore year teenagers were anticipating the new Summer year coming along.

"So how about next week we go to the new mall they just built?" Kimi suggested. The old mall was torn down and a new, bigger one was built. "I heard it's suppose to be a replica of the huge mall up in Canada!"

"You mean the _West Edmonton Mall_? I remember when Mom and Dad took Lil and I there." Phil commented. "Lil and I went on the roller coaster ride and got stuck for three hours! She got off the ride crying!"

"No I wasn't, Phillip!" Lil cried in anger. "I came off laughing while _you_ cried!"

"No I didn't, Lillian!"

"Yes you did, Phillip!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Come on guys, we just got out of school yesterday. Can't we enjoy the first day without a fight?" Tommy asked them. "And besides from what I heard from Betty it was the both of you crying."

Everyone laughed until Tommy spoke again. "Isn't there an ice rink there?"

"Yeah. I saw it on a commercial one." Lil told them. "Remember when we saw Reptar on Ice?"

"Oh yeah, trying to give back the little Reptar lizard!" Tommy commented. "Man was Chuckie scared out of his mind!"

Everyone continued to laugh, except Chuckie. "I told myself I laugh on this one day...and I'm not!"

"I never heard that before!" Kimi said.

Suddenly Stu came out wearing some sort of contraption on his head. "Tommy! Dil! I have great news for you!"

"What's up?" Dil asked, sitting up.

"We're having another family reunion again!" Stu told them in excitement. "They're coming on Saturday. Last time we saw them Dil wasn't even born yet. Tommy, you'll remember them right?"

Tommy begins to think back to when he was younger. After a few minutes he remembers his cousins. "Yeah I remember. They were awesome."

"They're going to stay with us here in the house. You, Dil, Emmett, Tony and Timmy-Ray will share a room. Tammy's staying in the guest room with your other cousin."

"Who?"

"Josephine. She wasn't at the reunion but she's adopted recently from..." Stu didn't get a chance to finish because Did had called him in. "Got to go now, Champs."

Stu left. Tommy turned back to the gang and said, "Guys you have to meet my cousins. They're pretty amazing."

"Who are they?" Kimi asked.

"They're from my Dad's side of the family. Timmy-Ray and Emmett are from Kansas, Tony's from Brooklyn, Tammy-Faye's from New Orleans. They're pretty cool kids."

"I'd like to meet them." Lil commented. "It's Tuesday now so let's come over after lunch on Saturday."

"Yeah! They sound like they're from nice places." Phil said, his stomach roaring. "Uh oh, better get some spaghetti before I barf!"

"I can't wait to meet them." Dil smiled. "Maybe one of them have been abducted from aliens too."

**Well that's the start. Hope you like it so far.**

**Yey! Rugrats forever!**


	2. Cousins and Friends

**Wow! I am so sorry! I've been busy with college business and school work! I promise I won't ignore the anymore.**

* * *

Saturday morning the Rugrats gang were all inside of the Pickles house sitting in the living room. Didi and Stu had left earlier to do groceries shopping for the entire family so Dil and Tommy were left to bring in suitecases and everything else the family members had. As the gang watched their usual television show, _Monster from Another Mirror, _Tommy was telling of the last time he had seen them._  
_

"So Emmett almost wrestled Angelica and she freak out?" Phil asked. "Aw, sweet!"

"Later that day a goat began to chase her all over the farm." Tommy said. "I mean we saved her and everything, but in all honesty these days I kind of wished I didn't save her."

"If by 'these days' you mean the past three days, she's probably on her period." Phil joked. "Lil's on hers and now she-" Phil received a punch.

"Phillip!" Lil yelled.

"See! I told you!" Phil screamed.

"Who's Josephine?" Kimi asked.

"Dad said she was from Paris, Texas. She's pretty awesome and real pretty too. I'm sure Tammy-Fey and Josephine will get along real well." Dil explained, before getting up to leave. "But I'm real excited for them to come. I never met them before."

"They're real cool Dil. All of them. My aunts and uncles on the other hand... They're family." Tommy said.

A few moments later the door bell rang. Dil, being closest to the door, opened the door. In walked three Tommy-faced teenagers and a tall boy. "Hi, cousin Tommy!"

"In here guys!" Tommy yelled, standing up to greet his cousins Timmy-Ray, Tammy-Fey, Tony and Emmett

The four cousin entered the living rooms, dropping their luggage and instantly. Timmy-Ray was the first to greet Tommy. Shaking hands, Tommy and Timmy-ray, as well as most of the cousins, took glances at one another and noticing the changes among them since toddler years.

"Hi Timmy-Ray." Tommy said.

"Hey cousin Tommy." Timmy-Ray greeted back. Timmy-Ray's copper hair had grown a bit longer, but not massively long. He continued to have a hay stick in his mouth. His light sky blue shirt was short sleeved with his overall jeans being slightly loose but not too loose. "Long time no see, how's things been?"

"Pretty well." Tommy said. A second later he received a slap on his back, a hard but not too hard one. "Hey Tony."

"Hey Tommy! How ya doin'?" The Brooklyn accented cousin asked. His hair styled hadn't changed much nor had the leather jacket. The difference was that he wore a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with converse. "Real glad to be here."

"Yeah, it's been a real long time, hasn't it been Tony?" Tommy asked. Suddenly in a rapid flash he was engulfed in a tight hug by a girl with long blonde hair. "Hi Tammy-Fay."

"Hi there Tommy!" The southern belle girl greeted. Tammy was wearing long sleeve white shirt with a bubblegum pink jumper dress and pink converse. She also wore a hot pink headband with a yellow bow on the side and yellow dangle flowers. "I've missed you a lot!"

"You too Tammy-Fay."

"Aw shucks Tommy, don't always have to say Tammy-Fay. Tammy is just fine too. Fay's the middle name."

"Same here Tommy," Timmy-Ray commented. "Timmy's fine."

"Timmy-Ray's a cool name though, cuz." Tommy told him. "Emmett! You've changed the most"

"Hiya Tommy," The six foot two giant gave a high five. Emmett had lost all his weight and transformed his weight into muscles. The broad shaped cousin was build fine, but still acted the way he was. "Yep, I've been wrestling pigs both on the farm and at the school. Champion for the past three years of high school."

"Sounds cool." Tommy stated. "Cousins, these here are my good friends. Phil and Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster and my best friend Chuckie Finster." Tommy pointed to each one. "That there is Dil, my brother."

"Well aren't you just the cutest pumpkin I've ever seen!" Tammy-Fay pinched Dil's cheeks. "You're cuter than a pumpkin in the month of Halloween."

"Um, thanks?" A perplexed Dil thanked her.

"Gang, meet all my cousins, Timmy-Ray, Tammy-Fay... or I guess Tammy now, Tony and Emmett." Tommy stated. "My Dad stated that someone named Josephine is coming, who's the other aunt and uncle?"

"Uncle Austin and Aunt Michelle. Josephine isn't a Pickles on a count that Michelle is the only daughter of the family, but Josephine prefers the name Pickles than her other name." Timmy-Ray explained. "Her last name being Papaloukas."

"Joey's going to be coming along in a few days." Tammy-Fay told. "She's visiting Hollywood and making a film. She's been in the film industry and modelling industry for a real long time. Although she goes by another name in those worlds. She goes by Josie Papas."

"Dang, I've seen her before!" Phil shouted, "I saw her in that film last weekend. She was the chick with the purple hair and kept telling everyone she knew everyone's secrets when in the realty she knew nothing at all."

"Yep, that'd be Joey." Tony said. "She's been in New York a few times and stayed with us. She ain't as famous as that Nicole Kidman or Lindsay Lohan or Fanning girl, but she's kinda there."

"I'm hungry!" Emmett proclaimed.

A second later Phil, Kimi, Lil and Tammy also roared. "Me too!" Phil shouted.

"Let's head over to the new mall. That'll give us all a chance to show Tommy's cousins around and get to know them." Kimi suggested. "Tommy can drive us there in his dumb hippie van."

"It's not dumb, Kimi, it's just as old as Chaz, chuckie's dad." Tommy and everyone else laughed. Everyone went outside, climbed themselves into the van, and drove off to the mall.

**There you go! Sorry again that it's been a while. I hope you enjoy this.**


	3. A Day In The City

**Hey! Sorry been busy with work.**

**In the Rugrats show, Angelica states that she is about 2 years older than the others (Tommy turning 1 in the first episode and later Angelica making her statement "I'm 3 years old!") So Angelica and Susie, both the same age, are both in college as sophomores.**

**And yes, I made up school names because I didn't want to use the original names of the schools because than I'll have to use that state location... it'll all just be confusion for myself and you guys.**

**P.S THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**P.P.S I changed Josephine to Valerie. Well it's not a change since originally when I wrote thing in a notebook, I used the name Valerie. After I wrote the story down I typed up in quick notes the chapter titles and shorthand the summaries of each one. I lost the notebook about a month ago and whilst I remember the titles/summaries... I couldn't remember a few things such as names. So while I found the Family Reunion episode online, I couldn't remember the original cousin. So I ended up changing it to Josephine... but it wasn't until tonight that I remembered the name was VALERIE!**

* * *

The gang and the cousins reached the mall twenty minutes later. During so Tommy, Dil and the gang had pointed out all their favorite places.

"Over there, last spring, Phil got his butt stuck on the cement. It harden after a few minutes and the police had to pull off his pants and underwear to get him out!" Lil announced.

"Don't forget when Kimi got her head stuck in the fence last week," Phil pointed out the fence. "She was there for five hours until someone had come by and called the fire department."

"Hey look!" Tommy pointed out. "It's the metal pole that Chuckie got his tongue stuck on for two hours this recent winter!"

"Tommy!" Chuckie yelled, "Don't remind me! Me and that Ralphie kid from A Christmas Story have the worst lives ever!"

"Just relax, Killer Doll," Timmy-Ray commented. "I've seen worse back home in Kansas."

"Killer Doll! I..eegg...gaa!" Chuckie screamed. "Ah!"

"Chuckie stop screaming, it's hurting my ears!"

"Say Tommy, are we almost there?" Tammy asked, yawning. "I'm growing mighty tired."

"Just a few more blocks, Tammy." Tommy admitted. He heard someone get hungry and yelled, "Phil, Emmett, there's cookies in the back where your both are."

"Not us, Tommy." Emmett told. "Though... I am kinda hungry now."

Tommy laughed. Finally he pulled into a parking lot moments later and stopped the van. "We're here!"

* * *

The gang got out and began heading inside the mall. Inside the museum sized mall was amazing! Larger than a Six Flags amusment park or Disney World or Disney Land or all three put together! The roller coaster was above their heads, a beach about ten minute walk away and a huge playground the size of the Disney Castle.

"Wow!" Kimi chanted. "This mall is AMAZING!"

"Yeah," Lil said, "Let's get shopping! Come on Tammy!"

Lil and Kimi grabbed Tammy and went off in one direction. Tony, Tommy and Timmy-Ray went off in another with Tommy calling, "Everyone head to the food court at three!"

Chuckie, Emmett and Phil sat alone. The trio began walking around for a while until they found a video game store. The trio began playing with the PS2 game system for a while.

"Phil...does Lil look... a little...off?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know, she's always off." Phil commented. "Maybe it's just her period or something."

"What kind of brother talks about his sister like that?" Emmett asked. "I ain't gots no sister and yet, I would respect her."

"You don't have Lilian Marie Jill DeVille for a sister, that's who." Phil commented. "Slam dunk!" He yelled in happiness over the video game. "What about Kimi. She's a bit odd."

"She is not!" Chuckie screamed, than cowardly said, "Well maybe a little. This is the time of year when her Keria and Dave broke up," He remembered what his father and step-mother had told him a few years ago around this time. "It's hard so she's just...living it up."

"Hmm...okay...SLAM DUNK AGAIN!"

* * *

Over on the other side of the Mall Tony, Tommy and Timmy-Ray were sitting down at a coffee shop drinking a latte.

"So than I said to her, 'Hey Marissa baby, why don't we have a glass of nice cold apple juice.' And that is how I got my girl, Marissa DeRissa, to invite me to her senior prom." Tony explained.

"Yep, sounds like you were the most popular eighth grader ever." Timmy-Ray explained. "My Ma and Pops made me take Suzy the cow to my eight grade prom. It was mighty annoying."

"It can't be that bad." Tommy stated. "Besides I remember when Dil was born I had to share everything with him. I didn't like that."

"You sure are lucky to have a brother like Dil," Tony explained. "I wished my Mom and Dad gave me a sister. I don't need a brother. We've fight like forever."

"My Dad and Uncle Drew were like that..." Tommy stated, but than stopped and realized how his father and uncle acted today. "Hmmm better yet, let's just keep it how it is."

* * *

At another end of the mall the girls were all shopping around and picking up various of outfits.

"Kimi I can't decided if I want the pink shirt or the green," Lil held up two long sleeve shirts.

"Why are they long?" Kimi got confused.

"Because I'm preparing early for the FALL!" Lil shouted annoyed.

"I'd say both," Kimi said. "Hey Tammy, you should try this on! It'll look so cute on you!" Kimi held up a shirt with pink on the front and white lace on the back. "Here's a pair of shorts too!" She held up dark green jean shorts.

"I'll try that if you try on this, it'll be amazing on you! And this for you Lil!" She held up two outfits. For Kimi, a glamour punk styled yellow tank top with a pink skater styled jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. For Lil it was green crop top with a duck in the middle of the front and a pink mini skirt.

The trio took each other's advice and proceeded to try the clothes. After a while they came out and all stood in front of mirrors. While amused with the looks, they were also disguised with their looks.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't of eaten that huge waffle!" Lil cried.

"You? What about me?" Kimi yelled, "I had cereal, pancakes AND toast!"

"Try all four of those PLUS leftover cupcakes because you're on your damn period!" Tammy yelled. "It's really bad!"

"Gosh, why do we have to suffer like this?" Lil asked. "That's it, I'm going for a run every morning!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

The trio, who ended up buying those outfits and a few more for later after they have lost weight, took a look at the clock and saw it was almost time to meet up with the others.

"I'm getting a salad!" They all announced at once.

"This reminds me of a time when my friend Jenna and I went to a beauty pagent three years ago..."

* * *

What was amazing at while there were quick pits such as McDonalds and Burger King and Denny's and Sonic and Sabarro...there were restaurants inside too. Such as UNO's, California Pizza Kitchen, Applebee's, Olive Garden, Domino's Pizza, Hard Rock Cafe, In-N-Out Burger, Little Caesars, Pizza Hut, Rainforest Cafe, T.G.I. Friday's, Wendy's and so much more!

The gang settled on Hard Rock Cafe and got seated at a large round booth styled table and looked over the menu.

"Hey Tommy, where's Dil?" Kimi asked.

"Huh, I don't know. He was with us when we came inside the mall. He just went missing afterwards." Tommy said. "Maybe'll it'll be that one time when we got stuck in the mall because we wanted to go see that PG-13 movie."

"I thought that was rated R." Phil stated.

"Maybe it was... I don't remember. All I know is that I remember we saved the money from those robbers."

"Yeah, you sent that newspaper article to us," Tony stated. "By the way, I saw Dil at a video store earlier with some thirty year old guy. I swear Tommy, I think your baby bro is buying porn."

"Shut up, Tony, he's not buying porn. I told him what Dad told me about porn and I told Dil." Tommy said. "Speaking of Dil... hey bro," Tommy answered his phone. "Huh, uh-huh, okay... I swear if you do that, Mom'll kill you!...Yeah, whatever...okay later bro."

"What's up?"

"Dil's over at the water beach park area boogie boarding. He wanted to go and jump off the freaking roof and into the damn water. So he's just heading over to the amusement park and will be back around ten tonight."

"Doesn't the mall close at ten?" Tammy asked.

"During the school year, yes, but the summer it's opened until 2 am. It opened at 6 am. Four hours of thing, that's not good but at the same time it might, right?" Chuckie asked.

"Who knows?" Lil said, "I think I'll get the- uh oh. Here comes Angelica."

Right on cue, a tall girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail came walking up to the gang, followed by a dark skinned girl with braided hair, also tied in a ponytail. The two teenage girls were walking over to where the gang was sitting, both talking at the same time.

"Angelica, it's called _The Doorman of Dylan Berks, _Not freaking _The Doors of Berks_! That's the movie remake of the book." Susie explained.

"Whatever Carmichael," Angelica explained. Angelica majored in business and fashion, with a minor in acting (something everyone was not so surprised about, but at the same time...they were surprised.)

"Fine, flunk out of school and watch me go big." Susie said. Susie double majored and minored. Her majors were Musical Theater and Dance with a minor in Acting and creative writing.

"Watch it Carmichael- Hey, who the hell are these guys?" Angelica screamed at the two came at the table.

"Hey Angelica, I thought your Dad told you. It's Timmy-Ray, Tony, Tammy and Emmett. You remember them from several years ago, right? At the last family reunion." Tommy stated.

"Nope, don't recall."

"Hey Angelica, want me to wrestle you like a piggy?" Emmett asked the questioned he had once asked her from long ago. "I can make you shriek like a piggy."

"How 'bout we get her a goat and get it to chase her." Timmy-Ray stated, laughing.

"What the...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Angelica screamed, having everything come back to her. "Keep that goat away from me and you, Tall Boy, get your disgusting hands off my clothes before I knock your balls off!"

"Relax Angelica, they're just here for a while." Tommy restated. "Besides, you're not living with us at the house so you don't have to deal with them again, like the last."

"Shut up Tommy." Angelica turned and walked away.

"I'm Susie Carmichael." Susie waved. "I live across the street from The Pickles. Don't worry about Angelica. She's annoying because of the homework we've been getting lately."

"How's Rougeville University anyways?" Chuckie asked, "Are the dorms they're really nice? I heard that the dorm adviser stick they're heads inside of the rooms at random times."

"Yeah, not true." Susie stated. "If anything, those cheese heads are just making sure people like Angelica aren't setting the rooms on fire with the candles."

"You room with Angelica at an educational place?" Timmy-Ray asked. "How's that?"

"Well considering we both hate each other and yet deal with each other, it's kind of fine but also...she... uggh! Don't get me started!" Susie yelled. "At least growing up with her I kind of expected knowing what she would be like."

"I heard rooming with a friend is hard." Lil said. "That's why Kimi and I are going to dorm in different apartments at Boston University."

"Boston!?" Tammy shouted. "That place where them Red coats and Blue coats fought a billion years ago?"

"Yeah, everyone is applying there. We're also applying to a new in New York, Florida, California and Massachusetts." Tommy stated. "We're all going to stick together as one."

"Wow Tommy, this sure is a tight family." Tony stated. "Wish my folks were like that."

"What's wrong with Aunt Amanda and Uncle Chip?"

"Arguing lately. Dad's been doing Mary-Jane and mom just found out. Too bad Mom's doing Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds."

"Wow!" Phil yelled excitingly. "Your Mom's a lesbian and your Dad is doing another woman!? Aww if Mary-Jane and Lucy are sisters- that'll be funny!"

"Phillip!" Lil yelled. "No, think about the names. Mary-Jane and Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds."

Phil was mute for a minute before sitting down, disappointed by what he thought.

"Well I've got to go now guys, see you later gang." Susie waved and walked off.

"She's pretty awesome," Lil said. "She knows a few guys who like me, so she's going to introduce them to me sometime this summer."

"Give me one!" Kimi shouted with excitement.

* * *

Several hours later the gang was leaving the mall, about ten minutes before closing. As Tommy drove everyone home he had realized that Valerie hadn't shown up.

"Hey guys, where's Valerie?"

"She texted me earlier. She'll meet up with us tomorrow." Emmett said. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Phil said, eating the last piece of pizza from his box. "So, how's Valerie related to you all?"

"She's not by blood." Tammy explained. "They foster her more instead. It's only because she's looking at schools here in the United States. But she's a real nice person and kind of wonderful, so we call her our cousin."

"Well Dad makes no freaking sense." Tommy sneered. "Man, that old man is in the road again."

"No man, there's no man on the road." Chuckie told him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm really tired."

"Want me to drive? It's my dad's car anyways."

"Sure, thanks man."

**Well there you all go. Hope it's good enough for you all.**

**:)**


	4. Monday Monday

**Hey! Here's an update for you all.**

**_Chapter 4: Monday, Monday_  
**

On Monday morning the gang and the cousins woke up on the couches, chairs and floors from sleeping the night before. The gang and the cousins went to a party Saturday night at a friends home and another one on Sunday night, not coming back home until three fifteen in the morning.

"Hmmm, I could use some food right about now... who wants IHOP?" Phil asked.

"Phil, we spent all of our money Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Kimi announced.

"Don't worry, that's what Dad's credit card is for," Phil held up Howards card. "Just call me Mr. Amazing."

"Where's Valerie?" Chuckie asked.

The gang had met Valerie at the Saturday Night party. Valerie had medium cut length black hair with royal blue streaks and royal blue side bangs. Sapphire colored eyes and fair colored skin. She was from Paris, she told the gang. Moments later Kimi entered the room and the two girls screamed, not seeing one another since the day the Rugrats gang had picked Kimi up in the Reptar robot several years earlier.

"Val's known to go on morning jogs," Timmy-Ray answered. "Boy... that sunlight sure is bright."

"Tell me about it," Tommy agreed, shielding his eyes from the brightness. "I need food... can we get food?"

"I'm still stuffed from the food last night," Kimi stated. "Loads of mac and cheese."

"Same here with all those pizzas and hot dogs." Tammy agreed.

"I'm hungry!" Emmett shouted.

Without anymore arguments, the gang and cousins all went out to I-HOP (A/N: For those who do not know what I-HOP is, I-HOP ((International House Of Pancakes)) Is a place where one can get breakfast, lunch and dinner. They serve everything, not just pancakes, as much as the name says so haha! It's really cool, go to one if there is one located near you.)

At the I-HOP, the gang and cousins sat down at a table and began talking about the night before. Their waitress came over and began taking orders. Valerie had come just in time to meet up with them too.

Everyone but Kimi and Tammy, both still stuffed, ordered their drinks and food.

"So Tommy, what are we going to do today?" Tony asked.

"Phil and I were going to the gym and work out all the food we ate," Emmett told me.

"Tammy and I are going shopping. She knows a few tricks to get guys to buy things for us." Kimi commented. "Lil, Val, wanna join in?"

"Sure." They both agreed.

"Killer Doll and I are going to walk about. Maybe meet up with a few chicks and see what's going on in the city." Tony told them.

"Killer Doll!?" Chuckie yelled. "Why am I always called Killer Doll?"

"I'll show you sometime." Tony said, now noticing Tommy mouthing 'No!' to him. "Or maybe not... depends on my mood."

"Tommy, how about us two hang about at a park?" Timmy-Ray asked.

"Sure, why no?"

"I'm heading out with Jimmy again," Dil announced. "We're catching a film. _Gally Groops Gotham Gop-Some."_

"Yeah like Mom will ever let you go see that." Tommy stated.

"She doesn't have to know." Dil smiled.

* * *

**Phil and Emmett**

About an hour after eating, everyone left. Emmett and Phil went back home, changed and walked down to the public gym. The two of them were stretching when Phil notice Emmett taking two pills and chugging down water.

"What's that?"

"Some helping pills." Emmett said. "My personal doctor gave them to me. They help build strength for me. Especially since I work all the time on the family farm and on the wrestling team... I need all that it can give me. Want some?"

"No thanks, last time I took pills was when I was five. According to my Dad I was puking all over the house. Something about diet pills." Phil commented.

* * *

**Girls. Day. Out.**

****Lil, Tammy, Kimi and Valerie went to a different mall and explored around for a while. As lunch time grew to the hour of two in the afternoon, four tummies became loud.

"Man, I'm starving. Who wants lunch?" Valerie's strong French accent questioned. "Who wants cupcakes?"

"Oh, I love cupcakes!" Lil perked up, her eyes bright at the word cupcake.

"No thanks," Tammy said. "I don't like cupcakes, sweetie. I like...what are those things called again, Kimi Bear?"

"Sicilian pizza bites, with extra cheese on the inside." Kimi replied, her mouth drooling on the inside from dying to have one of those. "Chaz bought those for Chuckie and I when were really young, I remember Chuckie somehow got the cheese wrapped into his hair. It was amusing."

"Want to get some of those?" Lil asked, holding up a purple dressy shirt.

"No thanks, I'm saving my apatite for dinner later. Mom's making some Japanese sushi for the family tonight."

"Okay." Lil said. "We'll, Val and I are going to get some cupcakes. We'll meet up with you two later."

"By Tammy, by Kimi." Valerie waved.

Kimi and Tammy waved away, as the two kept picking up clothes.

Over where Valerie and Lil were, the duet got themselves their basket of pizza bites. As the two of them sat at their table, chomping down their bites, the girls were flipping through magazines.

"So I saw this dress the other day while I was back home, I ordered it offline and it should be here in a few days. It's really pretty too! It's coral pink with white and yellow flower daises on them. There's a matching purse that comes with it and-"

"Could you hold that, I have to go to the bathroom." Lil stated as she got up and left.

Moments later, Lil came back to am empty table.

Valerie came back minutes after that. "Sorry, I was talking to a friend I met earlier this week, inside the Hollywood Store."

"Oh it's fine, so what about that matching purse?"

* * *

**Tony and Chuckie**

****Tony and Chuckie were walking down the street, Tony smoking a cigarette and Chuckie wiping his glasses.

"When did you start smoking, Tony?" Chuckie asked.

"When I was thirteen," The sixteen year old replied. "My parents didn't care at all. My Mom, Amanda, she supports the idea. My stepfather Albert doesn't mind. My dad, Chip, is the only one who doesn't want me to smoke. But he lives down in Long Island and my mom has custody of me. I visit him from Friday after school until Sunday night around eleven, than I take a bus home or get picked up by Mom."

"Wow, that sure does sound confusing." Chuckie said. "My Mom died when I was a few weeks old, or a few months, but she was real pretty. Sometimes... sometimes I wish I can see her still. I love Kira and all, and Kimi too, I'm glad they came into my dad and I's life. But I wish my mother."

"What was her name?"

"Melinda."

"Damn, I like that name." Chuckie laughed. "No really, I do. Only I prefer the spelling of Melynda, M-E-L-Y-N-D-A."

"Funny, that's how Kimi and Tommy like the spelling too." Chuckie said. "Boy, these cramps are killing me."

"Women cramps or walking cramps?" Tony laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Chuckie told him, un-amused with the joke. "I've been having hand cramps, side cramps, head cramps, shoulder cramps, foot cramps... everything since Thursday. My Dad said it's a growing spurt, but it kills."

"You're still growing!?" Tony asked the already 6'1 giant. "Wow, I'm only 5'11."

"You know, I never asked or notice how tall everyone is."

"I do, for some." Tony said, stopping to burn out the rest of his cigarette. "Emmett's 6'7, Tommy and Timmy are 6'0, Dil's 5'7, Phil is 5'8. The girls, but Kimi, are all about the same height, but I can't really tell for sure. Tammy, I know, is 5'7 and Val is about 5'11."

"Lil's 5'11 too. Kimi's 5'0 and done growing. She hates her height." Chuckie laughed.

"So, want some medicine for those aches?" Tony pulled put an orange bottle of various of "medicine." "All sorts of painkillers, here take a few."

Tony piled a hand out of them and held them to Chuckie. Chuckie took some and examined them. "Tony, are these drugs?"

"Yeah, but I'm giving you permission to take them. Trust me." Tony semi-lied to him. "Look, when I get all achy I take some of these and I feel better."

Chuckie glanced between the pills and Tony.

* * *

**Tommy and Timmy-Ray.**

****The two cousins were sitting against a wall, watching girls go by and eating slices of pizza.

"So finally I told Angelica that if she kept bothering Spike, he would bite her. She didn't listen and she got a huge bite mark of her butt." The duet of them laughed.

"Wow, Angelica does seem like the type of person to bother an animal while they're being treated for chocolate." Timmy-Ray said. "Hey, how come Chuckie can't see the film?"

"What? Or, that killer doll film. He's already freaked out buy a lot of things lately... with children of the streets being kidnapped for about a day or so. I got kidnapped once."

"By who?"

"I don't know," Tommy stated. "I remember there was a purple ball invovled... anywho, my Dad left me outside and..." Tommy took another drink of his soda. "I was just kidnapped. Only for like, fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes!?" Timmy-Ray laughed. "Wow, were you that terrible of a child?"

"All I did was play with a purple ball." Tommy laughed.

"So, I heard this new film is coming out this Friday. Wanna go see it? It's that new film with that hot looking Kristen Wiig."

"_Future_ _In-Laws _sounds like a lame title. Why not that other film with Matthew LeRue and Megan Fox, _F**ed Up._"

"Isn't that Rated R though?" Timmy-Ray asked.

"Susie wants to see it, she'll get us the tickets. Don't mention it to the parents though. We'll say we're all going out roller skating with a few friends then to our friend Allison's party."

"Okay Dokey." Timmy-Ray stated, taking another chuck of his drink.

* * *

**Later Around 5:30 Or So.**

****Everyone met up later, talked about their day. They all notice how the others were acting odd, but they figured everyone was just tired.

Chuckie and Kimi left for one direction, while the Pickles and De Ville children went in the opposite one.

**Well here you go, hoped you liked it.**

**:)**


	5. Girls Just Gonna Have Fun?

**I am so sorry this was short! I just didn't have much ideas for this chapter, but I HAD to write it! So please forgive and read and review.**

* * *

The next morning the gang and the cousins woke up and began to skype, with the cousins and Tommy being shared on his account.

"Hey gang," Tommy greeted. "What's up for the day?"

"I have work at five and don't get out until eight. So nothing much for me." Lil stated.

"Lil, Tammy, my mom booked an appointment at some spa place for me, her and two of her friends. But she and her friend can't make it so she said you two can come along with me. It's at eleven and we get out at four."

"Of course that would happen, I go to a relaxing place only to be stressed later." Lil stated. "I'll do it."

"I'm in." Tammy agreed.

"Same here." Valerie agreed.

"Hey fellas how about we go play a game of baseball?" Phil chimed up. "I've got some extra mitts for Emmett and Timmy-Ray."

"I'm in!" Emmett chanted.

"Me too!"

* * *

Later that day at La Jola Spa the girls were laying down on their massage tables getting their backs rubbed by the muscular men above them.

"So whatever happened to Coco, Val?" Kimi asked.

"Last I heard she worked as an underwear model, but she'll never get onto the level off business that she was before." Valerie explained. "Your Mom?"

"She acted for a while, than bought a coffee shop with Chaz." Kimi said.

"Tammy are there any beauty tips for winning any beauty competitions? I'm thinking about entering Miss Styler's University." Lil asked.

"Loads of makeup, blow kissys at them judges and last but not least, if the made judge is straight— and you'll know if he is or not, shake your hips at him."

"Thanks."

"Where y'all going after this?" Tammy asked.

"I'm hitting the aromatherapy," Kimi said. "My Mom says that aromatherapy is like a spa for your soul."

"I'm hitting the mani-pedi area," Valerie called.

"I'm going for one of those seaweed body wraps, or maybe one of those saunas." Tammy-Faye told them.

"We'll I'll be in the opposite yoga area. How about we meed up two hours before we leave so we can do one more thing together?" Lil questioned.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

* * *

**Kimi**

Over at the aromatherapy are, Kimi was inhaling the aroma scent. It was a lavender and rosemary scent, with a tint of peppermint in the mix.

"The peppermint one, huh?" A familiar voice called out.

Kimi turned and found a blonde hair girl standing behind her. "Oh, hi Angelica."

"You've only used the peppermint scents when there's a guy your interested in," Angelica stated as she sat down next to her. "I'm the same, only with the scent of lavender and jupiter."

"I think you mean juniper. Juniper is a scent herb that—"

"Whatever Kimi. Who's the idiot this time?"

"Someone you and I know, but you'll never know."

"Oh... it's him you like?" Angelica asked, surprised. "Well, that's kind of odd. I mean, how would Lil feel?"

"Lil knows?"

"Lil has the same feelings for him. I was just talking to her over passing by these sweaty guys. Listen Kimi, that kid will never like you. I should know, I know him."

"Lil likes him too?" Kimi was concerned. Lil knows for a fact that Kimi is head-over-heels and totally in deep love with this Pickles, even though she's only been interested since the second day the cousins came to be with the Pickles family.

"Sure Kimi, just trust me. I know these things, just go for another kid." Angelica left Kimi to re-fill her scents.

"Oh... well... okay." Kimi stated, feeling deeply depressed as she inhaled the scents again.

* * *

**Lil**

Lil was over at the yoga mats. She was thinking about what she had said to Angelica a few moments ago. She couldn't help to think about it.

"I mean, I just... I can't feel this way... I've known this Pickle for such... it's impossible." Lil stated in defeat.

"Not really," A voice from behind answered. It was Susie.

"Oh, Hi Susie." Lil greeted. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah well... I needed a good workout and the gym was filled with too many old sweaty guys." Susie stated with a laugh. "Who you liking?"

"This... kid I know. I'm in love with him, but I don't know how to say it."

"Just tell him. Guys like that in a girl. I'm telling my crush this week."

"Wow, who is he?"

"This friend of a friend," Susie laughed. "I just met him and whilst I don't know his persona, I like his looks. Oooh even thinking about him makes me happy!"

"Oh, really? My guy too!"

The girls both laughed.

* * *

**Tammy-Faye**

Tammy-Faye was over at the wraps area of the spa, relaxing with the cucumbers over her eyes. She heard someone enter the room, but couldn't see who it was.

"Hey, it's Blonde Southern."

"Angelica?"

"That's me Summery-Faye."

"Tammy-Faye."

"Whatever." She said. "I came to the wrong room, I'm suppose to take a mud bath... what are you doing? You're sadly already beautiful as a Pickles girl can be."

"What's so sad about that, Angelica?"

"Everything. I know who you like, Faye."

"You... you do?" Tammy-Faye was nervous.

"Yeah and while you two don't make the finest pair, I think it can be worked out. I saw how you looked at him with those Sounther Bambi eyes of yours and that... body... good luck."

As the door slammed, Tammy-Faye was freaking out and was nervous. The person she liked, couldn't like her back, could he? She was awfully worried about what he would think if he ever found out. EVER!

* * *

**Valerie.**

Over in the manicure and pedicure area Valerie was sitting with her toes being painted and her finger nails drying off. She had picked purple finger nails for her left hand, red for her right, blue for her right foot toe nails and yellow for the other. Each color used was pretty expensive, but because of the pre-paid advancement of the spa; she wasn't worried.

"You sure happy," The curly red hair women said, who was finishing up her right toenails. "Why so?"

"I met this amazing kid and he's the life of my dreams! He's a dreamer, thought...they are kind of off dreams too."

"So say you like him, huh?"

"Can't. I heard he likes this girl named Amber Delilah, and I know who she is. A friend of mine told me. She's the perfect thing for that kid dreamer of mine."

"Why you tell him anyways, it'll be good. I have feeling."

"No thanks, I will survive.


End file.
